411 Till Death Do Us Part
by KateB-fan
Summary: La boda de Ryan y Jenny inspira... y a Kate y Rick no les cuesta mucho dejarse llevar, ¿no? Oneshot. Parte de la historia general que estoy escribiendo con los demás episodios!


**411 Till Death Do Us Part**

Sentada con sus hombros casi rozando los de él, Kate intentó relajarse durante la ceremonia. Pero no pudo…

Todos los diálogos que había compartido con Castle esos días la habían hecho poner nerviosa. Todo el tiempo hablando de casamiento, de confianza, de qué pasaría si…

Kate pretendió escuchar algo de lo que ocurría, pero solo podía ser consciente de él y su cercanía. No solamente porque lo necesitara físicamente, sino porque no concebía la idea de estar lejos de él.

Rick, por su parte, también tenía la excusa perfecta para mirarla todo el tiempo, ya que ella estaba sentada justo en la dirección en que él debía mirar para prestar atención a la ceremonia y los rasgos suaves de su cara, lo tenían absolutamente concentrado…

Kate suspiró suavemente mientras se escuchaban palabras como compromiso, amor y eternidad, sin darse cuenta, colocó la mano entre ambos, sobre el asiento y de inmediato sintió los dedos de él, entrelazándose con los suyos. Su corazón se aceleró, súbitamente le faltó el aire y quiso disimular. Pero no pudo…

Giró la cabeza y lo miró de costado. Ya no hacía falta fingir entre ellos. Ya estaba todo claro. Ya él sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por él, y que solo necesitaba tiempo… pero ya habían agotado todos los paréntesis disponibles y forzar uno nuevo no era una idea conveniente, aunque ella se muriera de ganas…

-Lo siento…- dijo en voz bajísima él y cuando fue a retirar su mano, ella se lo impidió, aferrándose a él.

-No…- fue más un jadeo que una palabra.

Rick la observó un momento, queriendo interpretar su gesto. Se rindió minutos más tarde, con los dedos de Kate apretando los suyos.

Pero la ceremonia terminó, y cuando tuvieron que aplaudir, tuvieron que separar sus manos.

Kate lo miró de reojo y sonrió, asegurándole que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y salió con ella del brazo, tal como habían entrado.

Luego de saludar efusivamente a Kevin y su flamante esposa, se subieron al auto de él y se dirigieron a la fiesta.

Había comenzado a llover y por suerte, el salón era amplio. Estaba adornado con flores, aunque con muy buen gusto, nada excesivo.

Los ubicaron juntos en la mesa y Lanie le guiñó el ojo a Kate cuando la vio del brazo de Rick.

Charlaron animadamente entre ellos y con otros invitados. Kate aprovechaba cada situación para acercarse a él y hablarle al oído. Se estaba dejando llevar y hasta cierto punto, se alegró de poder hacerlo.

Pronto vino el momento del baile y luego de aplaudir hasta cansarse a la nueva pareja, Rick se levantó ceremonioso e hizo una reverencia antes de invitarla a bailar.

Kate sonrió complacida y él la llevó del brazo hasta la pista de baile. Cuando llegaron la tomó en sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música suave.

-No pensé que quisieras bailar…- dijo ella por decir algo, la idea de tenerlo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa.

-Con tal de poder abrazarte…- dijo él y la apretó un poco contra su cuerpo.

Kate no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mover los pies siguiéndolo y a escuchar los latidos alocados del corazón de él bajo su mano.

-Gracias por ser mi pareja esta noche…- dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Siempre…- dijo ella y sonrió con algo de emoción- no hubiese quedado muy bien si un playboy como tú llegaba solo… ¿verdad?

-Pensé que lo habías hecho para poder bailar conmigo…- dijo él bromeando.

-También por eso…- dijo ella y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio el deseo en los ojos de él, evidente…-Rick…

-No te preocupes… seguiré esperando…- dijo él sin poder apartar su vista de los labios de ella.

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

-Pero no dudes de que en este momento deseo besarte hasta perder el sentido… y sentir tu piel en la mía… hacerte el amor toda la noche y despertarme en tus brazos…

Kate cerró los ojos unos instantes queriendo controlar sus emociones. Cuando los abrió, Rick la miraba con intensidad.

-Rick…- dijo e inspiró hondo.

-No, Kate… ya se lo que me dirás… perdóname… no creí que fuera necesario estar evitando ser sincero contigo… cada día que pasa mis sentimientos por ti se profundizan y si no tuviera alguna esperanza, créeme que no te diría nada… no cometería ese error…

-Lo se… lo se perfectamente, Rick… y… si esto te ayuda… yo también deseo… todo eso que acabas de decir…

-Kate…

-Desde que estuvimos juntos… yo… yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… no es que antes fuera tan diferente… pero antes eran solo fantasías… en cambio ahora…

-Ahora sabes que somos increíbles juntos…- le dijo deslizando sus manos para acariciar suavemente su espalda.

-Si… creo que es eso…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Quiero besarte, Kate… - le dijo y Kate sintió que la boca se le secaba.

-No, Rick… por favor…

-Sólo un beso… te juro que será solo eso…- dijo él.

-Yo no estoy segura de poder controlarme…- dijo con sinceridad y él sonrió.

-Sé que soy irresistible…- y ella lanzó una carcajada- en serio, Kate… quizás podríamos disfrutar de esta fiesta y luego te llevo a tu casa… y quizás merezca que me des ese beso… ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Prometo que será solo eso…

Kate revoleó los ojos y él sonrió. La música continuó siendo cómplice de ambos y Kate terminó apoyando su cabeza en la mejilla de Rick, que la abrazó para bailar y comenzó a murmurar hermosas frases en su oído.

El baile se prolongó un rato más y luego comenzó la música más alegre. Para sorpresa de Kate, Rick quiso seguir bailando y terminaron volviendo agitados a la mesa y tarareando la canción que acababan de bailar.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, aunque el clima festivo aún continuaba, Kate decidió que era mejor irse a descansar porque al día siguiente debía trabajar. Y luego de saludar calurosamente a Kevin y Jenny, Rick se ofreció caballeroso a llevarla en su Ferrari.

Aunque Kate supo que sería difícil de controlar, aceptó la oferta y mientras esperaban a que les trajeran el auto, Rick la tomó de la mano y ella lo miró sonriente, como distraída, hasta que al advertir la mirada de él, se puso más seria.

-Yo… yo no sé si te dije esto antes, Kate… pero estás hermosa… quiero decir… normalmente eres hermosa… pero hoy… me cuesta trabajo respirar al observar cómo te queda ese vestido…

-Gracias, Rick… tú también te ves bien…- dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó alzando la ceja con interés.

-¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?

-Me gustaría pensar que no…- dijo él y se subieron al auto.

Rick puso música y en seguida, ambos estaban inmersos en la letra de una canción de moda. Aún llovía fuerte y ambos estaban relajados.

* * *

Al llegar, Rick tuvo que detenerse enfrente porque no había lugar para estacionar en la puerta del edificio. Bajaron corriendo y se apuraron para guarecerse de la lluvia. Igualmente estaban empapados. Y cuando llegaron a resguardo, Kate reía sonoramente.

-Me encantó pasar este momento contigo…- le dijo él tratando de secarse pero sin conseguirlo, su ropa estaba empapada.

-A mi también…- dijo ella y observó que también estaba empapada- ¿quieres subir? Te prestaré una toalla… y luego te vas…- agregó para no parecer desesperada.

-Me portaré bien…- dijo y levantó la mano- palabra de boy-scout…

-Nunca fuiste boy-scout…- dijo ella achicando los ojos.

-Es una forma de decir…- dijo y sonrió inocentemente.

Kate sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta sin decir nada. Él la siguió adentro y luego en el ascensor sin decir nada.

Al entrar, ella fue a buscar una toalla y regresó enfundada en una bata de toalla. Rick la observó de arriba abajo y luego apartó la vista sin decir nada.

Por supuesto, Kate advirtió su mirada y no hizo ningún comentario.

-Puedes quitarte la ropa y la secaremos… así te vas con ropa seca…- dijo ella lo más impersonal posible.

Rick comenzó a desvestirse y Kate bajó la vista. Sin embargo hubo un instante en que dejó que su mirada lo acariciara unos instantes, cuando él no lo advertía y se mordió el labio con deseo. ¿Cómo podía tener a Richard Castle en el medio de su living en bóxers y no hacer nada?

Rick se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cintura y ella tomó su ropa y la llevó a secar.

Luego preparó café para ambos y mientras trataban de hablar para no caer en el silencio incómodo, se asomaron por la ventana, todavía seguía lloviendo.

-Debería dejar de llover en cualquier momento…- dijo Kate tratando de no mirarlo.

-Si… creo que si…- dijo él.

* * *

Al rato, cuando la ropa estaba lista, Kate se la devolvió y se mordió el labio mientras lo observó vestirse en silencio. Ambos sabían que él podría haberse encerrado en el baño para vestirse, pero ninguno de los dos quería que eso pasara.

-Es gracioso…- dijo él mientras se abotonaba la camisa- sequé mi ropa y ahora volverá a mojarse…

-Bueno…- dijo y se acercó- puedes quedarte a dormir aquí…- dijo y se sonrojó- en el sofá…

-¿No te molesta?- le preguntó con algo de asombro.

-No si te comportas…- dijo ella con sus ojos centelleantes, casi no podía evitar fantasear con despertarse en sus brazos. Aunque eso no fuera a pasar.

-Lo haré…- dijo sonriente.

Kate sonrió y fue a buscarle algunas mantas y una almohada. Cuando regresó, Rick se estaba acomodando en el sofá, no tenía los pantalones puestos y la camisa estaba entreabierta.

Kate trató de no mirarlo demasiado y le entregó las mantas.

-Gracias…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Rick se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano.

-Rick…- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-Es una lástima que no nos queden más paréntesis para compartir…- dijo acariciando su mano.

-Si… lo es…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Por eso ahora, te pido un beso… uno oficial… no habrá reclamos, pero no pretenderemos que no ocurrió.

-¿Un beso oficial?- repitió ella.

-Sólo un beso…- dijo él.

Kate lo miró un momento, evaluando sus posibilidades, sabía que Rick intentaría respetar su promesa, el problema era si ella no le rogaría que la siguiera besando…

-Está bien…- le dijo con timidez y él sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo y acarició su cara con ternura.

Kate se puso seria. Lo había besado varias veces, sin embargo estaba nerviosa. Rick miró sus labios y luego sus ojos. Se inclinó levemente sobre ella y apoyó sus labios en los de Kate.

Ella sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Pero era un mareo agradable. Había tomado unas copas de vino pero no estaba borracha. Rick solo la tocaba suavemente con los labios. Evidentemente no sería un beso rápido. Kate pensó que si era solo uno, Rick se tomaría el tiempo necesario. En eso estaba de acuerdo. Y si Rick decidía seguir besándola toda la noche, ella tampoco podría oponer resistencia, ya estaba cansada de eso…

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió las manos de él en su cintura, acariciándola suavemente. Rick pareció retraerse un poco, pero luego, la apretó contra su cuerpo y todo cambió, porque cuando Kate se permitió un suspiro, él aprovechó la oportunidad y accedió a su boca.

Todo se tornó más intenso. Sin darse cuenta, Kate no sólo respondía a las caricias acariciándolo ella misma, sino que se encontró jadeando y deseando que eso no terminara nunca.

Rick se tomó todo el tiempo necesario para explorarla mientras la acariciaba intensamente con sus manos. Y Kate se dejó llevar y por momentos se adueñó de su boca también.

Cuando no hubo posibilidad de seguir, se apartaron, ambos sin aliento y Kate sonrió con una mezcla de timidez y excitación a la que Rick no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Buenas noches, Kate…- le dijo y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Buenas noches, Rick…- dijo y no lo soltó, como rebelándose a que eso tuviera que terminarse- y… fue un increíble primer beso oficial- le dijo y sonrió.

-Si… lo fue…- dijo él.

-Tan increíble que… hasta podría admitir un segundo beso oficial…- se atrevió a decirle.

-Detective… ¿acaso me pides que vuelva a besarte?- le dijo abriendo los ojos mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Cómo crees? Planeaba hacerlo yo…- dijo y esta vez fue ella quien atrapó sus labios y lo exploró un buen rato, para luego separarse de él jadeando.

-Ahora si… buenas noches…- dijo él tratando de no dejarse llevar por el deseo.

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella y antes de soltarlo, lo abrazó un momento y luego giró sobre sus talones, temiendo que se le notara el deseo de seguir adelante.

-Kate…- la llamó él mientras se acomodaba en el sillón otra vez.

Kate giró sobre sus talones y lo miró expectante.

-Si hay una tercera vez… me refiero a casarme otra vez… me gustaría que estés allí…- le dijo sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Allí estaré…- le dijo antes de volver a girar para irse, tratando de no hiperventilar, y de no pensar que no la estaba invitando a participar de su casamiento, sino a casarse con él…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Escucho opiniones, igual seguiré con el resto de las historias, pero quería actualizar esta que para mi es un desafío para poder seguir con la historia principal! Gracias por leerla!**


End file.
